No Heels
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Karma is a yaoi fangirl. Serious Face. -boy love, au, humor?- Roller Blades love, and Jaffa doth love the love 3


disclaimer : jaffa don't own, squeenix don't sue, neh?

No Heels

-

Sora was an optimistic person, glass as full as it came.

But Karma, she was a fickle bitch that tended to punish _before_ the crime, not just after it.

Therefore, on a usually routine Wednesday morning she decided to dedicate every fiber of wrath upon the to be named 'bad day' for Sora Strife.

It began with the brunet stubbing his toe on the doorframe as he blearily attempted to reach the bathroom.

Continued, by said bathroom being occupied (though he might like to add 'unlocked') by his elder brother having some... relationship time with the neighbor Leon.

After screaming how Cloud had 'scarred him for life' the boy trudged downstairs for breakfast.

Sora was then assaulted by off milk, no tea, missing keys and a clock that delightfully informed him he had 60 seconds to reach work.

59, 58, 57...

Sora barely had his roller blades done up before he was sliding through the streets at break neck speed.

Karma made sure, dutifully, that his co-workers were Tifa (-my-Cloud-will-fall-for-me-someday) who was partically interested in having a discussion about the time, and Selphie (-romantic-romantic-romantic-SHINY!) attempted to cheer him up by tying ribbons in his hair.

During the first two hours of the morning shift at Destiny Cafe, Sora had misswrote more orders, recieved more unwelcome girl swooning (no one reminding him about the ribbons) and gotten in trouble for day dreaming more then his first two _years_ as a waiter-in-rollerblades.

Karma preened and smirked a little, she was good, she knew it.

Practically distraught from the sweep of bad luck, Sora groaned against the cafe counter.

"Sora. Customer." Tifa appeared, eyebrow raising as though daring him to ignore her.

Ha, take that Karma, nothing could make someone stupid enough to ignore THAT face.

Sora, with skills born of years upon years of practice, slid his skates around, effortlessly gliding towards the newest arrival to the cafe.

And promptly tripped over some sort of invisible wall, falling ass over head across said customers lap.

Surprise, confusion, tensing.

Sora was apolagising before the room stopped spinning, hurriedly pushing himself from the man's lap.

"I'm so so sorry, I tripped on something and-"

Karma snickered a little, reclining her feet as Sora took in the person he'd fallen on.

Dramatic scene change - long silver hair, moving slightly with the draft, bemused emerald eyes watching from partial obscurity, slightly smirking full pink lips.

"Honestly, head over heels? While your working Sora?" The silveret customer almost purred.

Sora's cheeks flamed red and he huffed, clicking his roller blade until the wheel spun, "hardly heels Riku," he corrected.

He pulled his notepad from his back pocket, sharing a grin with the older boy at the familiar but no longer necessary routine, "what can I get for you today?"

Riku ordered, cheerful for once (of course he had a good day today) and Sora slid smoothly away to place the order.

All possibly, would have been forgotten, if Karma hadn't giggled suddenly and thrust her foot into Sora's path yet again.

This time his destination seemed to be the cold hard tiling of the floor. He calculated the distance, speed, took a deep breath and prepared for pain.

Only to release it in shock as strong hands latched onto him and pulled him from his dangerous path.

"I think you'd fall less in nine inch pumps."

Sora frowned slightly. "Not heels, Riku," he reminded the silveret, pointing to the wheels hanging an inch or so from the ground.

Riku laughed a little, Sora shook his head, standing and taking his coffe cup to be refilled.

Three burnt fingers, a bruised hip-bone, several dropped tips and a growing dark-cloud later, Sora returned to collect the green-eyed boys plate. And to refill his coffee cup for the fourth time. Sora pondered that a second, Riku usually didn't have that kind of caffeine craving.

Returning, Sora breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the table as vertical as when he'd headed over to it.

Riku frowned slightly, looking the Sora up and down, and stealing a look over the waiters shoulder, before in a smooth as silk move, lunging- and tripping the younger boy's feet himself.

"Roller-blades are better anyway," he smirked.

Sora, crimson yet again, seemed to think about this, as he too shot a glance behind his shoulder, searching the bearby vicinity for Tifa, before he shifted, loosely straddling the boys lap.

"Weeeeeell, instead of heels then, but ONLY for you're birthday," he finally caved.

Riku grinned, a step away from beaming, and ran his hand along Sora's calf, as though checking the waiter for injury, "you look like you've had a rough day."

Sticking his tongue out at the universe, Sora slumped against his boyfriend, "since you mentioned me in heels last night," he leant in close to Riku's ear, "*I think Karma is secretly a yaoi fangirl."

Riku shook his head in disbelief.

Karma cackled as the clock finally clicked onto one.

"Lunch break," Riku unknowingly agreed.

Sora beamed, and went to stand up, only to wince at the 'crunch' as a wheel cracked underneath him.

He groaned.

Riku opened his mouth to comment.

"Not. Heels." The little brunet demanded.

Karma shook her head, grin sly. _Stubborn. Little. Bishie._

-

Authors Notes~! : And... yeah.... I tried for a humour -is shot-

Mebbe crack? -shot again-

...

I even added a Destiny Cafe (oh, the cliche-ness!) -is run over by a truck full of fangirls-

But mental image of Sora+heels = hellz yes Karma would fangirl for that sht!

...

REVEIW PUHLEASEEEEEEE~!!?!?!?!!

luffs, Jaffz


End file.
